Singing With A Disguise
by xroyal.momonessx
Summary: hinamori and rukia are singers in disguise with no time at all and never loving or liking any guy but when they go to a new high school in their junior year they find love and complications with life they have never experienced til now...
1. Chapter 1

ok ok i know i'm suposed to be working on the naruto and bleach hollywood style story but i just had to write this story down. hehehehe. anyways i got this idea from Angel.Rose.Hell with her story that was here but now isn't and off of Hannah Montana well the idea anyways haha

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the song by Paramore.

* * *

* * *

_ **PROLOGUE**_

Rukia and Hinamori were two stars. They were big time but they didn't tell anybody. Their secret was kept with each other only no other friends knew of this. They wanted to live a normal life like everyone else. But they were busy a lot of times so they didn't have free time much at all. Rukia and Hinamori had to balance being superstars and being normal like everyone else at school.

"Hello all! We're Kiku and Mika here to sing out for this tour! Song's called My Heart. Hope y'all like it!"

**My Heart**

I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone

Stay with me, this is what I need, please?

**Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?  
**  
_I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope_

_This time I will be listening._

**Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?**

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours**

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
_(My heart, it beats for you)_

This heart, it beats, beats for only you _(It beats, beats for only you)_  
My heart is yours _(My heart is yours)_

This heart, it beats, beats for only you _(Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_  
My heart, my heart is yours _(Please don't go now, please don't fade away)  
_  
_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_ My heart is yours  
_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_ My heart is yours  
_(Please don't go, please don't fade away)_  
_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_ My heart is...

Cheers and applause.

"Whew! Great job Mika! That was some great screaming tonight!"

"Thanks Kiku! I'm sooo exhausted now and breathless! And on top of that we have school tomorrow."

"I know, let's go home so we can get some rest before tomorrow at school, at our new school."

They were always so busy they never had time to actually settle in nor had they ever liked any guy in that way. But everything will change this year…

* * *

ok soooo that was only the intro part next chapter shall be the story but before that i gotta update by other one hehehehe and nag my friend for the snow trip one cuz she and i have been soooo busy with school and she goes to a different one and she's getting lazy hahaha ok so REVIEW for moi pls!! 


	2. first days

Okaaaaaaaaay so I really really had to update this chapter it was nagging me o btw i'm sorry i didn't bring this up last chapter silly of me to forget but anyways...

**Kiku- Hinamori**

**Mika- Rukia**

ahh yes thx to all moi reviewers

Hitsugaya's lover: thx!!! ) i sure hope so!

wedelin-gisela: thank yas too! lol im glad it got ya intrigued yes i luv the song my heart by paramore heck i LUV the band paramore lol

p3paula: thx lol well now i finally cleared that up sorry bout that i get so ahead i forget the basics lol

ccccookie: thanks!! well as ya see now its been said lol

rukia: WOOOO im a ROCKSTAR!!

hinamori: this is GREAT! im a SINGER!

me: i know! isnt it? now i get to write bout you guys doing what i wanna do hehehehehe...and all your problems and conflicts and **_everything..._**hehe

hinamori and rukia: O.o

Disclaimer: Ok I have gone through this in my other stories. Sigh, I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"OMG it's the first day!! GET UP HINAMORI OR WE'RE GONNA BE LAAAAATE!!"

"Uuugh. Shut up Rukia, I'm gonna sleep…"

"Sigh I must do this…"

Grabs a full bucket of COLD water and dumps it on Hinamori to wake her up.

"AHHHH!! OKAY I'M UP!!"

"Well I wouldn't have had to do that if you were up already…"

"Shut it. Stupid concert made us stay up so late…"

Hinamori runs around frantically trying to find her clothes and dry herself while Rukia was already dressed and getting breakfast. Finally Hinamori got dressed.

For their first day, Hinamori was wearing a vintage cami with blue green flower designs and pair of faded short jeans at the knee with small holes in them. She had on big circled shell earrings with a beachy flower on them and her shoes were tan laceless converses with stitched blue and green designs she herself stitched on them. Rukia was wearing a famous tshirt that was black and white and plaid shorts that were gray, black, and aqua. She was wearing her chappy studs and her shoes were the he loves me he loves me not vans.

They were running around now getting all there stuff and eating breakfast trying not to be late.

"Get in the car! We're taking the prius!"

"Okay! I'm driving, Rukia!"

They get in the car and drive off as fast as they can after all who wants to be late and look like an idiot on the first day of school? They got there in record time 5 minutes since Hinamori didn't want to be late and she was speeding like crazy. Rukia was holding in her stomach to keep herself from throwing up. Surprising Hinamori didn't get caught speeding.

The school sign said Sereteii High. They got out and headed to the front office to check in and get their schedules.

Hinamori and Rukia got their schedules and compared with each other for their schedules to see what classes they had together.

Hinamori:

1- Pre Calculus

2- AP history

HR- Shihouin Yoruichi

3- free period

4- AP chemistry

Lunch

5- Poetry Literature

6- P.E.

Rukia

1- Pre Calculus

2- P.E.

HR- Shihouin Yoruichi

3- free period

4- AP chemistry

Lunch

5- Mythology

6- Politic Discussion

"Hey at least we get three periods and homeroom together! Wow that's a lot more than last year."

They walked to their first period, Pre Cal.

"CLASS!! We have some new students here today named Hinamori Momo and Kuchiki Rukia. Please welcome them here. Okay now Hinamori you can sit next to Hitsugaya Toushiro. Raise your hand Hitsugaya."

A guy with spiky white hair raised his hand. Hinamori made her way over to there.

"Kuchiki you can sit with…Kurosaki raise your hand."

A dude with orange hair raised his hand and Rukia went over to sit next to him.

Math class droned on and Ichigo and Rukia began to chat er more like argue…

"Kuchiki, Kurosaki! Stop talking and pay attention NOW! Unless you both want to see the dean and be in detention."

They shut up immediately.

Math class finished and they went to their seconds periods and met up during homeroom.

"Okay class! We got 2 new students today named Kuchiki Rukia and Hinamori Momo. Tell us about yourselves."

"Hi well as you heard I'm Hinamori and I just transferred here from Rukongai High because of my dad switching to a job here."

"I'm Rukia and I transferred here from Rukongai as well because of my brother making a new chain of business here."

"Okay so you can sit wherever since this is only homeroom but you do need a tour of this place so I will kindly volunteer Toushiro and Kurosaki to tour you both. Toushiro tour Hinamori and Kurosaki tour Kuchiki."

"WHAT? I have to tour that midget?!"

"MIDGET WHO ARE YOU CALLING THAT?!?!"

"YOU DUH!"

"Sit down Kurosaki and Kuchiki."

The bell rings. They all leave to go to their other classes. At the end of the day, Rukia and Hinamori got home exhausted and were about to sleep but all of the sudden their celeb phone rang causing them to be startled a bit.

"Hello?"

"Mika! We need you and Kiku to come down to the studio to record the new song PRONTO!"

Groaning Rukia told Hinamori and they both glared at the phone. They hurried to get to the recording studio.

When they got there they began to record their new songs they just composed wasting no time so they could get home earlier to get their much needed sleep.

**What I Didn't Say**  
Secrets told in the pictures on your skin  
Hours fade into days that never end  
I see myself reflected in your eyes  
And I hate the way I'm wearing all these lies

**So I let you go  
And I watch you leave  
And I hold my breath  
So you don't hear me scream  
When you walk away  
But the words are only in my head  
It's not what I said**  
**It's what I didn't say**

Is she everything you wanted her to be?  
Yeah, I bet she never breaks your heart like me  
So it's one more night I cover up with you  
And I hate myself for what I didn't do

**So I let you go  
And I watch you leave  
And I hold my breath  
So you don't hear me scream  
When you walk away  
But the words are only in my head  
It's not what I said  
It's what I didn't say**

_Should've known better, now  
All I have left is a permanent stain  
The only part of you I get to keep forever  
To prove I lived this pain_

Maybe I was never as smart as I thought_  
Maybe we can never be as good as we want_  
Maybe you just didn't need me enough  
_Maybe we're too clever to be falling in love like this_  
Like this

_Secrets told in the silence of my sin_  
And I'm the one who loses in the end

**So I let you go  
And I watch you leave  
And I hold my breath  
So you don't hear me scream  
When you walk away  
But the words are only in my head  
It's not what I said**

**It's what I didn't say**

_What I didn't say_

It's not what I said that's keeping you away

**It's what I didn't say**

**Roses**

Turn around there's those eyes again.  
Turn around fake indifference and I.  
Watch their cold, dark silhouettes disappear.  
_A hundred bodies fill this room.  
And all their faces overdone.  
Pain is foreign, foreign to us._

I don't even know you.  
_You won't even know I'm gone._  
**Was it something I did wrong?**

**Roses, roses cold.  
Roses, roses sold out.**

Turn around reds and whites again.  
I'd sell my kicks for one more low tar.  
Fevers hand in hand with shoelace bracelets. _Why are  
some girls so naive?  
He didn't unbutton your blouse to see.  
A better view of your heart._  
Oh yeah, can't blame you for trying.

I don't even know you.  
_You won't even know I'm gone._  
**Was it something I did wrong?**

**Roses, roses cold.  
Roses, roses sold out.**

**Sing it soft.  
Make it slow.**  
Apples parachute  
the boys back down.  
**Fill it up.  
Overflow.  
**_A new, improved modern way to feel._

I don't even know you.  
You won't even know I'm gone.  
**Was it something I did wrong?**

"Okay girls good job head home!"

A very very tired Hinamori and Rukia went home and fell asleep right when they hit their beds.

* * *

I'll make a better chapter for the next one haha this wasn't as good as thought it could be. Sad o wells I just gotta make the next one better hopefully lol ok so PLS REVIEW! hahaha 


	3. i hope he doesnt know

ok so now it IS chapter 3!!! ok so i am sick today mayb tomorrow who knows but anyways i was able to update but it took me FOREVER like i have been working on this chapter since this morning at 8am cuz my ideas just kept sounding like it didnt make senseand my head was stuffy blah blah blah o btw wen...

Hinamori and Rukia (Kiku and Mika) are singing...

Hinamori's lines- Singing with a Disguise

Rukia's- _Singing with a Disguise_

Both of them- **Singing with a Disguise**

But for this chapter since it's only Hinamori singing, her lines will be italicized for what she is singing.

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or this song

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

Hinamori and Rukia were pretty energized the next day after having such a long sleep right after yesterday's recording. Plus they didn't need to go to the studio today so they were free to do whatever…well sorta….because then they remembered that they were going to be given tours by Ichigo and Hitsugaya…

"NOOOO!! Dammit! I have to get a tour from that IDIOT?! Sigh."

Hinamori sweatdrops.

"Well we can hang out after the tour, I mean the guys aren't that bad are they?"

Orihime walks over to them before Rukia can answer…

"Hey, I'm Orihime! You two are new here right, Hinamori and Rukia? Wanna sit with us during lunch?"

"Yeah that would be great!"

"Okay! We'll be outside sitting in the garden next right outside of the fine arts wing. See ya there!"

With that Orihime went off and the two others went off to their classes.

Lunchtime….

"Hey Hinamori, Rukia over here! Let me introduce ya!" Orihime said waving at them to go over where she was with a group of people.

"Wooow. I love this place already!" Hinamori said staring in awe as she walked to Orihime and the group.

"Definitely this is a great place to hang out and chill." Rukia agreed following Hinamori to them.

They went over and as Orihime introduced every single one of them, when it got to Ichigo, him and Rukia pointed at each other and screamed out…

"YOU!!"

…and started having this glaring contest. Everyone else just sorta sweatdropped. And then they started arguing about what time to meet for the tour.

"No you dumbass, I don't have free period during 6th!"

And it goes on like that…;;

Hitsugaya came over to Hinamori as she sat on the bench a little bit away from everyone else saying she just wanted a little time to herself as she ate.

"Hey so when did you want to do the tour?"

"Oh! Hi Hitsugaya! Well how about an hour afterschool. I don't want to have the tour right after P.E. so yea. Is that good with you?"

"Yeah that's cool so where do I go to look for you?"

"Oh well you can wait outside the um band room yea. I'll be there."

They went back to join the group and some of them were staring at them oddly and some were giggling, others just weren't paying attention at all. Then after awhile the bell rang and they went off to their classes.

After P.E., Hinamori headed out to the band room, she wanted to practice by herself without anyone else so she got permission from the choir and band director to use a soundproof room and guitars all for herself for that hour.

**Strong Enough**  
_As I rest against this cold hard wall  
Oh will you pass me by  
Will you critize me as I sit and cry  
I had fought so hard  
and thought that all be battles had been won  
only to find the war has just begun_

_Is He not strong enough  
Is He not pure enough  
To break me, pour me out and start again  
Is He not brave enough  
To take one chance on me  
Please can I have one chance to start again_

Hitsugaya passed by as Hinamori was singing, but he couldn't recognize it as Kiku's voice. He thought it was the best ever so clear and beautiful. He walked right in. To his surprise it was Hinamori, but she didn't notice him because she was so wrapped up in the song. He just stood there listening to her sing.

_Will my weaknes for an hour  
Make me suffer for a lifetime  
Is there any way to be made whole again  
If I'm healed, Renewed and find forgiveness  
Find the strength I've never had  
Will my scars forever ruin all God's plan_

_He took my life into His Hands  
And turned it all around  
In my most desperate circumstance  
It's there I finally found_

_But you were strong enough  
But you were pure enough  
To break me, pour me out and start again  
But you were brave enough  
To take one chance on me  
Oh Thank you for me chance to start again I wonder _

He started clapping when she finished. Hinamori turned around shocked that someone was listening and started to get anxious and jumpy hoping that he wouldn't know that she was Kiku. 'Dammit he heard me sing, I should be more careful. I just hope he doesn't recognize my voice…'

"Wow you're really good…" Hitsugaya said turning a little pink. "No wonder why you wanted me to meet you here because you really were gonna be here. So are you ready to go?"

Hinamori breathed a sigh of relief. 'He doesn't know yet phew.'

"Yeah, thanks…I'm ready to go!"

Hitsugaya and Hinamori toured around the school learning more about each other and finding nicknames for each other.

"Shiro chan!!"

"Bedwetter Momo!"

"That's not fair! I told you that was just once!"

They started noticing each other more…

'Omg he's so nice to me plus he's pretty good looking…ahh! Where did that thought come from and why am I heating up?!'

'She's cool a little clumsy and spacey but she's nice and treats me like a friend and doesn't act like a fangirl towards me. She's also pretty and a good singer… I think I might like her…wait wha? Back it up did I just think that?!?!'

Pretty soon they were blushing just standing next to each other. Now let's see how Rukia and Ichigo are handling this…

* * *

Okay i had to leave it there!! I'm sorry but i have a MAJOR headache for staring at the computer too long hahaha anyways i'll try to update somewhere this week depending how much homework i get.

me: Let's head to the reviews!

hinamori and rukia: Okay!

p3paula: Oh um.. er... They are hell gonne be kicked outa school... I wonder when they are going o to balance everything properly... And I wonder how long can they keep their star lives secret...

me:thx for the review and ahhh yes i do wonder too...hahahaha

hinamori and rukia: O.o

rukia: arent you the one writing this?

me: yea obviously haha so?

hinamori: dont you know whats gonna happen to us?

me: of course! sorta...

rukia: what do ya mean sorta?

me: what i meant duh! geez dont worry nothing that bad will happen to you

hinamori: that bad?...

me: well yes just continue on reading and you will know i cant tell whats gonna happen yet until that chapter thanks for your review!! and if yall like this story PLEASE REVIEW and of course i shall continue since reviews um... whats that word?

rukia: help?

me: no a bigger word than that

hinamori: encourage?

me:nope its something else though that is a pretty big word

hinamori and rukia: it is????

hitsugaya: motivate

me: YEA THATS IT! hey since when were you here

hitsugaya: you wrote me in here...

me: riiiiiiiight anyways please review because it motivates me to write more!


	4. i think i

very sorry took me awhile hehe..." homework is the reason lol and my lazyassness mm becuz im a really slow typer heheh anyways its up! Thank you for all the reviews!

-Of-The-Crow: Why thank you very much! hmm i also wonder what will happen...

p3paula: mm they arent becuz this is an AU forgot to put that down hahah sry

love-105: Thx! and here it is! lol

* * *

Chapter 4- I think I...

"Ahh where could she be?! I mean where could that girl possibly be?"

"You know, Ichigo, the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself." Rukia said as she popped out of nowhere behind Ichigo.

"AHHH! You scared me, Rukia!"

"I scared you?! You're the scary one here."

"Why you little midget…" Ichigo muttered.

"What did you call me?" Rukia asked very sweetly.

"Nothing." Ichigo replied not wanting to get into ANOTHER quarrel AGAIN for like the hundredth time since school started which was just the day before. (That is quite ingenious of him to not let a quarrel start, let's give him a round of applause.)

Ichigo and Rukia started off to tour around and just plain walk and talk (hopefully not argue…) It was silent (OMG) for a bit as they were walking off then Rukia broke the silence.

"So what do you like to do during your free time?"

"Eh, just hang around, sleep, eat, basketball, sports basically, a lot of running too, and playing instruments and singing a bit."

"You sing? What instruments do you play?"

"Mmm just like the piana and guitar. I only know the basics."

"Oh, so where are we going?"

"I'm supposedly going to show you the classes around here such as where the science part of the school is or where you would find the math classes and where the arts are located. So first I'm going to show you where the science section is, starting out from one end to the other."

"Okay that works."

Silence…

"um well we're here at the science wing um and the labs are here and also the classes…"

Ichigo toured Rukia around the school both feeling very awkward with each other and the uncomfortable silence that they had was not helping at all. Finally Ichigo decided to break the ice as they reached the band room.

"Um I could play you something if you want."

"Oh um yea sure if you wanna I mean it's no big deal."

Ichigo began to sing and play with an acoustic guitar.

**Breathe You In**

_Taking hold, breaking in  
The pressures on, need to circulate  
Mesmerized and taken in  
Moving slow, so it resonates  
It's time to rest, not to sleep away  
My thoughts alone, try to complicate  
I'll do my best, to seek you out  
And be myself, not impersonate_

_Tried so hard to not walk away  
And when things didn't go my way  
I'll still carry on and on just the same_

_I've always been strong  
But can't make this happen  
'Cause I need to breathe, I want to breathe you in_

_The fear of becoming _

_I'm so tired of running _

_'Cause I need to breathe, I want to breathe you in  
I want to breathe you in  
_

Rukia joined in with Ichigo. Both of them were singing the song together in harmony.

_  
I'm going in, so cover me  
Your compass will, help me turn the page  
The laughing stock, I'll never be  
Because I won't let them take me_

_Took awhile to see all the love tha'ts around me  
Through the highs and lows there's a truth that I've known  
And it's You_

_I've always been strong  
But can't make this happen  
'Cause I need to breathe, I want to breathe you in_

_The fear of becoming _

_I'm so tired of running _

_'Cause I need to breathe, I want to breathe you in  
I want to breathe you in_

Ichigo and Rukia were staring at each other after the song with happy yet somewhat shocked faces surprised that either of them could sing and that they sang in harmony. Then they calmed down (yes they do have some calm moments with each other. lol).

"Wow." Rukia couldn't believe that he was just that good.

"Yeah, I could say the same. Though you sound like someone….someone familiar…"

"Who?" Rukia began to panic inside but she tried to sound as calm as possible.

"Ehh not sure doesn't matter anyways."

"Oh ok." Rukia said calmly and with a hint of relief.

"Anyways I gotta get home, wanna ride?"

"No its alright I have my car too."

"Alright see ya."

"Bye."

'That was incredibly awkward…' Rukia thought to herself thinking about the orange haired boy. 'Could I be liking him?...NO! That's impossible!'

Rukia headed home in her car. When she got in she saw Hinamori pacing around in a circle.

"Hey Hinamori!"

"Hmm? Oh hey."

"Are you ok?"

Hinamori sighed exasperatedly and plopped onto the couch.

"Rukia… I think I…"

"You…"

"I…"

"You…" Rukia was getting impatient.

"I might like someone..."

Rukia got silent.

"Rukia? What should I do?" Hinamori panicked.

"Hinamori…"

"Yes?"

"I think I might like someone too."

* * *

So much new things happening this year! lol all the craziness and laziness(for me) LOL

me: Sooooo Rukia, Hinamori how's school?

rukia: I could be asking you the same thing.

me: Weelllll, school's been pretty tiring haha duh!

hinamori: We could tell for us it's the same.

me: yup, so you like someone eh?

hinamori: i guess its appears like that.

rukia: maybe...

me: it's ok so do i!

rukia: you say it with so much confidence...

hinamori: O.o

me: ahem anyways, pls REVIEW!!


	5. songs for previous chapters

These are the songs for the past four chapters. Hehehehe I found vids of them well yea watch or listen if ya want. BTW if you all could give me some ocs that would be great but they need to be bitchy lol thanks!! I'll try to update by thurs.

**Chapter 1**

**Song:** My Heart

**Artist:** Paramore

2

**Song:** What I Didn't Say

**Artist:** Saving Jane

Roses

**Artist:** Meg and Dia

3

**Song:** Strong Enough

**Artist:** Stacie Orrico

4

**Song:** Breathe You In

**Artist:** Thousand Foot Krutch


	6. Crush Crush Crush

Singing with a Disguise- talking/in songs its Momo singing

_Singing with a Disguise-_ Rukia singing/recaps, flashbacks

**Singing with a Disguise-** both singing

_**Singing with a Disguise**__-_ the inner

'Singing with a Disguise'- inners conversations and thoughts

Song is Crush Crush Crush by Paramore

So maybe this story will now be about 10 or so chapters? Could be less too like 7? Not sure just letting you know though.

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or Paramore.

* * *

_RECAP:_

_Rukia headed home in her car. When she got in she saw Hinamori pacing around in a circle. _

"_Hey Hinamori!"_

"_Hmm? Oh hey."_

"_Are you ok?"_

_Hinamori sighed exasperatedly and plopped onto the couch._

"_Rukia… I think I…"_

"_You…"_

"_I…"_

"_You…"_

"_I might like someone..."_

_Rukia got silent._

"_Rukia? What should I do?"_

"_Hinamori…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I think I might like someone too."_

_END RECAP_

**Chapter 5- Crush Crush Crush**

Hinamori looked at Rukia, shocked and Rukia looked at Hinamori with a sullen face. Silence engulfed them for a bit.

"What are we gonna do Rukia?" Hinamori asked all of the sudden kinda loudly and sounded panicked.

Rukia was surprised and fell off the couch from Hinamori's sudden outburst.

"Sorry, hehehe…"

"Sigh, it's ok. It's only a crush not like we love them right? It should fade."

"Oh yea um right."

"So it's Toushiro right?" Rukia asked with an evil glint in her eye.

"Well um uh um…." Hinamori said turning bright red.

"Yeah I'm right." Rukia said with a smug smile on her face.

"Well…you like someone too! And it's Ichigo I bet!" Hinamori said smirking but still pink from Rukia's correct guess.

"OMG well look at the time! Momo let's get moving to practice, we gotta get ready for the concert tomorrow night!" Rukia said flushed from Momo's comment.

"Ugh you're just lucky we have rehearsal."

Momo and Rukia drove to the recording studio as fast as possible to get there on time. They got there in record time and right away started rehearsing. They headed right into the recording room. Momo and Rukia began to play with the instruments. Momo was trying the electric guitar and Rukia was playing around with the drums. They both recorded the sounds then switched to Rukia using the bass and Hinamori playing the keyboard. Then they both decided to add in their voices….

Crush Crush Crush 

I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all

**They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies**

_Crush  
_Crush_  
Crush  
_Crush, crush  
_(Two, three, four!)_

**Nothing compares to a **_quiet evening alone_  
**Just the one, two **_I was just counting on_**  
That never happens  
**_I guess I'm dreaming again_  
**Let's be more than **_this_**  
**  
If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

**They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
**  
_Crush  
_Crush_  
Crush  
_Crush, crush_  
(Two, three, four!)  
_  
**Nothing compares to** a quiet evening alone_  
_**Just the one, two** I was just counting on  
**That never happens**  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
**Let's be more than** this now

Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
_Rock and roll honey,_**hey**_  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about_  
Rock and roll,** hey**  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about

**Nothing compares to**_a quiet evening alone  
_**Just the one, two**_I was just counting on  
_**That never happens**  
_I guess I'm dreaming again_  
**Let's be more than**  
No, oh

**Nothing compares to** a quiet evening alone  
**Just the one, two** I was just counting on  
**That never happens**  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
**Let's be more than**  
More than this

"Whew! That was awesome!"

"Yeaya!"

"Good to hear you guys are coming along so nicely!

"Course we are!" Rukia said as she and Hinamori drank some water.

"Well good because we have a tour to go to on Thursday through to the next Tuesday." Yoruichi said smiling.

Rukia spit out her water while Hinamori choked on it.

"WHAT?!"

Poor Yoruichi, she didn't exactly enjoy water being sprayed at her actually she didn't like water all sprayed at her even if it was super hot. That's why showers and pools were invented.

Yoruichi gritted her teeth. "Next time please girls do NOT spray water at me or else…", saying the or else in a growling tone.

"Sorry Yoruichi! I was just too shocked!" Rukia said sorta panicky because she did not want to face Yoruichi's wrath.

"It's alright Mika. Just remember to not do it again." Yoruichi said regaining her composure.

Hinamori was silent during the whole exchange except for when she was coughing from choking. Normally she would have laughed since this has happened before but now…she was awfully quiet.

'So since we're gonna be gone on Thursday til Tuesday then how are we gonna deal with the work? And…I won't get to see Shiro-chan…'

'_**AHA! So the Hinamori Momo also known as a famous celebrity and singer, Kiku, has a CRUSH on someone?! That really explains the song.' ;)**_

'Ugh it's you…'

'_**Yes it's me-'**_

"Earth to Kiku!"

"Huh? Yeah?"

"What were you thinking about?" Yoruichi said hitting the mark.

"Ehh nothing, just spacing out sorry." Hinamori lied.

"Sure, whatever you say. You can always talk to me when you feel like it. So both of you get ready for Thursday through Tuesday. We're gonna be touring through California." Yoruichi said as she handed them both an agenda.

"Be prepared." She said as she left the two girls.

"This is really exhausting." Hinamori said leaving a sigh.

"Well get used to it I guess but I know watcha mean."

"Mhm, let's leave to get ready." Hinamori said absentmindedly.

"Yeah it's 2 days from now." Rukia said slightly concerned for Hinamori.

THE NEXT DAY……….

"Hey Hinamori." Hitsugaya greeted her coolly.

"Huh? Oh yeah, hi Hitsugaya." Hinamori said spaced out.

"You ok?" Hitsuguya said a bit concerned.

"Yeah, totally fine." Hinamori said snapping out of her dazed state.

"Good. Um so…can you hang out Friday night?"

"Oh…I'm sorry…I really want to but I can't." Hinamori said somewhat sadly.

"Oh that's fine then, maybe some other time?" Hitsugaya said coolly though inside he was dejected completely like a deflated balloon that was inflated. He walked away before Hinamori could answer.

Hinamori looked sad so she looked pretty depressed for the rest of the day. She really wished that she could do both singing and hanging out with Hitsugaya. But she really can't do both which really hurt and saddened her. She was torn in between.

'So someone here is getting a little mushy about the new guy eh?'

'Ugh, not you again, I really don't need this…'

'Yes you do, you need to hear yourself. I mean you're getting all mushy on this dude and you barely know it and him at all.'

'I dunno…'

'Unless it's the love at first sight thing, maybe it could be. I mean you get dejected just by saying no to him. If that doesn't mean anything for him than I have no clue what does.'

'You could be right. Ugh, now I know why I've been told never to fall in love or have a crush. It totally does make sense now…sigh…what am I gonna do?'

'How should I know? I'm only your inner so I think like you.'

'Yeah sure.'

"Heyy!! Are you there Hinamori?"

"What? Oh yeah, whatsup?"

"That's the second time Hinamori. You normally don't space out. What's wrong?" Rukia asked concerned and worried for her best buddy.

"Oh nothing, just a little tired and stressed from that upcoming tour performance."

"Just talk to me when you feel like it, cuz I'm your friend and I'm worried for you."

* * *

ok ill try to update soon no guarantees life's been a little mean to me rite now sry for the wait ill try to update hollywood one 2m no promises but ill do my best pls review 


	7. unexpected

Singing with a Disguise- talking/in songs its Momo singing

_Singing with a Disguise-_ Rukia singing/recaps, flashbacks

**Singing with a Disguise-** both singing

_**Singing with a Disguise**__-_ the inner

'Singing with a Disguise'- inners conversations and thoughts

Reviews:

shuriken-thrower: thx )

p3paula: yea lol though i would never survive being in their place lol skool stat? thx! yea that's sad not being in two places at once

cherryblossom hime: thx! hahaha maybe i never really thought of that LOL stupid of me

Rawr-xo: THANKIES!!! haha the songs i think are lookupable on youtube lol and rite bak at ya!

emywemy999: thx! im very flattered hahaha

freakaga1n: haha i wish i wrote the lyrics but i didn't sigh they would rock singing harmony together ) thanks!

CallMeNicole: oo yea ill try for the hollywood but its gonna be really postponed i think i hope i can update it soon...thx!

xx-FrOsTy.PeAcH.dRaGoN-xx: yea i luv that song too! )) lol no i didnt make it up its by saving jane. thank you!

REMEMBER: MIKA IS RUKIA AND KIKU IS HINAMORI

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of these songs.

* * *

**Chapter 6- Unexpected **

Rukia and Hinamori left on Wednesday for their tour… The performance was on Saturday.

"Hey everyone! Kiku and Mika here singing Fully Alive!"

**Fully Alive**

Telling Layla's story spoken

'Bout how all her bones are broken

_Hammers fall on all the pieces _

Two months in the cover creases

**Fully alive, more than most**

**ready to smile and love life.**

**Fully alive and she knows**

**How to believe** in futures.

All my complaints shrink to nothing

I'm ashamed of all my somethings

_She's glad for one day of comfort _

Only because she has suffered

**Fully alive, more than most**

**ready to smile and love life.**

**Fully alive and she knows**

**How to believe** _in futures._

Fully alive, more than most

ready to smile and love life.

_Fully alive and she knows_

_How to believe in futures._

_Fully alive, more than most_

_ready to smile and love life._

**Fully alive and she knows**

**How to believe in futures.**

"Wooo! Alright! Mika here and now we're gonna sing 4Ever!!"

**4Ever**

_Here we are so what you gonna do  
Do I gotta spell it out for you  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care_

Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care

**Come on baby we aint gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you,**_yeah, yeah_  
With you, _yeah, yeah_  
**Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever**_ oh, oh_

Ive seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care  
_  
Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cuz tonight I just don't even care_

**Come on baby we aint gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you**_, yeah, yeah_  
With you_, yeah, yeah_  
**Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever**_, oh, oh_

Lets pretend your mine  
_We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah_  
You got what I like  
_You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
_Just one taste and you'll want more

**So tell me what your waiting for...**

**Come on baby we aint gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you,** _yeah, yeah_  
With you, _yeah, yeah_  
**So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever**_ yeah_

(forever)

_Come on baby we aint gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
_**And I wanna spend the night with you,** _yeah, yeah_  
With you, _yeah, yeah_  
**So, come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever**_(forever), _oh, oh

"Awesum! I'm Kiku and here's our last song for today is Setting Up Sunday!"

**"Setting Up Sunday"**  
Setting up Sunday  
Watching the winter grow so, oh, no  
We're making excuses  
For insecurities  
It's not about me  
Oh, it's never about me  
**  
**Now I can't go on  
_I'm lost and alone_  
Now my lovers gone  
_I'm lost and alone  
_  
**Kid, I'm right here  
and I'm not leaving  
There's no way to make you stay  
But, I'm saving all my worries for  
The day** you don't need me

We're selling out Monday  
Watching the children grow, so cold, no  
**Oh they're wearing our hands down  
Our human frailties**  
It's not about me  
Oh, it's never about me

Now I can't go on  
_I'm lost and alone_  
Now my lovers gone  
_I'm lost and alone_

**Kid I'm right here  
and I'm not leaving  
There's no way to make you stay  
But, I'm saving all my worries for  
That day **you don't need me

Kid I'm right here  
It's now morning  
There's no way  
Please stay_ (stay)_

**Ooh, oh…**

Woah, ooh

**We're Setting up Sunday  
Watching their hearts in soil,**  
Grow mold..

"Alright that was Mika and Kiku!" the announcer well, announced.

Roar of applause.

"Thanks everyone!" Mika and Kiku exited the stage afterwards.

They felt so exhausted when they arrived backstage since they still had to autograph and take pictures. After 2 hours of it they decided to close up and leave. While they were walking out a little girl came up to them.

"Um are you Mika and Kiku?"

"Hi! Well yes we are."

"May I please have your autograph and take a picture with you?"

"Sure!"

"Ichigo? Can you help me take a picture with Kiku and Mika?"

Rukia and Hinamori held their breaths and their eyes shot wide open. Nevertheless, Ichigo in all his glory showed up.

"Yuzu! Don't go running like that! You scared the shit outta me and Karin!"

"Ichi!! I told you I was gonna look for Kiku and Mika to take a picture with them, and you wanted to see them anyways…"

"Uh well yeah so what did you ask?"

"Can you help me take the picture with Kiku and Mika?"

Mika and Kiku couldn't help smirking at the sight of this since Ichigo hadn't noticed that they were there until his sister, Yuzu, pointed it out.

"Oh yeah, of course." Ichigo said sheepishly embarrassed that he hadn't seen them earlier.

"Oh how about you guys come backstage with us?" Kiku suggested wanting to get back at Mika.

"Are you guys busy?" Mika asked coolly though inside she was glaring at Kiku.

"Uh well…" Ichigo started.

"We can go BACKstage with you guys?!" Yuzu asked getting more excited and giving Ichigo the puppy dog look. "Please Ichi, please can we go?"

"I guess so…" Ichigo could never say no to Yuzu especially when she has that look on her face.

"That's great!" Kiku said over enthusiastically.

"Just great." Mika mumbled.

"What was that Mika, I couldn't hear you?" Kiku said happily though it sounded very mocking to Mika.

"Excellent, terrific!" Mika said faking enthusiasm.

"Ok just follow us!" Kiku said still cheerful but it sounded so evil to Mika.

Ichigo and Yuzu didn't seem to notice this and just followed them.

"So here's our backstage room…I'm sorry what's your name?" Kiku said leading them into a room with two dressers with hair accessories and make up. There were a couple guitars there and a keyboard. If they wanted they could have a drum set. There was also a couch, 2 racks of clothes, a table with food, two full sized mirrors, and another door seeming to lead somewhere else.

"Sorry my name is Ichigo Kurosaki and this is my sister Yuzu Kurosaki."

"Oh ok, I'm Kiku and that's Mika, but I'm sure you knew that. Anyways you guys can sit and if you want something to eat just grab for it. Oh by the way, does anyone need the restroom? It's the door on the left that you didn't come through." Kiku said.

"Oh chappies!!" Yuzu squealed as she saw a whole set of chappy collectibles on Mika's dresser.

"Oh yeah, Ru-Mika has this bad case of collecting chappies. She loves them a lot. Though I can never understand why…"

"Yeah I know what you mean. Yuzu has this bad obsession with them too. During Christmas she went insane and asked for the whole chappy DVD set and a lot of chappy accessories." Ichigo said chuckling. Kiku joined him.

Yuzu and Mika scowled at them. "They rock and they're really cute." Rukia said. Yuzu nodded in agreement. Kiku and Ichigo stopped chuckling but they were smiling as if they shared a secret and weren't going to tell.

Ichigo stared at Mika and felt himself turn a bit pink. He liked her though he was trying to deny it.

'_**Oooh someone here has a crush! This is so exciting and she's a superstar. That's hot!' **_

'_Ughhhh shut up! I don't have a crush on her!' _

'_**Yes you do you're turning pink…' **_

'_No I'm not…'_

"Ichi, are you ok? You're turning a little pink. Are you too warm?" Yuzu asked with concern.

"Uh yeah Yuzu I'm fine."

'_**See? I'm right I mean hello I'm your inner! I'm supposed to know these things!' **_

'_Damn you…'_

'_**You're basically damning yourself.' **_

'_Shut up.'_

'_**I will if you stop staring at her.'**_

'_Ugh,hey do you notice anything familiar about her?' _

'_**Familiar like besides t.v. and mags?'**_

'_Yes! She seems someone so familiar like someone I know from school…'_

'_**Actually now that you mention it, you're quite right…'**_

Ichigo stared at Mika making her feel a little uncomfortable. Kiku giggled at this lightly since she knew about Mika's deal. Yuzu, on the other hand, was confused.

"Ichi, why are you staring at Mika?" Yuzu asked cutely and confused. She didn't know it would embarrass them both…

"Uh…ahem. I thought she looked very familiar that's all." Ichigo said looking away. Mika decided to get some water so she reached over and just when she began to drink some…

"Oh really? Okay. At first I thought you liked her." Yuzu said nonchalantly.

Ichigo dropped his jaw, Kiku smiled really widely, and poor Mika…she spit out her water right at Ichigo. Right on his shirt, actually poor Ichigo too. Good thing Mika wasn't tall or else that water would've been on his face or in his mouth.

"Oh gawd, I'm so sorry! Do you need a new shirt, Ichigo?"

"Nah it's alright, besides we better get going home. Come on Yuzu."

"Okay!...WAIT!! I forgot to get a picture with them!" Yuzu cried out before they left the room.

"Okay…get in the picture Yuzu."

"Thanks Ichi!! You're the best!" Yuzu said happily skipping over to Kiku and Mika.

Yuzu stood in the middle as Kiku and Mika bent over a bit just to be about Yuzu's height. They were all posing with their fingers in the peace sign. Then Mika handed Yuzu a chappy scarf, one that was very hard to find.

"Wow it's the chappy scarf! It's so cute! Thank you Mika!" Yuzu cried out happily as she hugged Mika.

"No problem, it's not that everyday I see a chappy fan like me." Mika said smiling.

"Thanks and bye." Ichigo said as he stuck out his hand and walked off with Yuzu happily skipping.

"Thank you, bye bye!"

"No problem bye now!"

The door closed and a minute later…

"You suck!" cried out Mika as she threw the pillow at Kiku. "I swear I'll get back at you!"

"Nyah go ahead and try." Kiku said taunting Mika.

"Oh I will don't worry." Mika said mischieviously.

* * *

The songs were:

Fully Alive by Flyleaf

4Ever by The Veronicas

Setting Up Sunday by Meg and Dia

ill do moi best to update soon but skools been busy and i was sick today so i was able to update lol review!! )))


	8. Stuck

Singing with a Disguise- talking/in songs its Momo singing

_Singing with a Disguise-_ Rukia singing/recaps, flashbacks

**Singing with a Disguise-** both singing

_**Singing with a Disguise**__-_ the inner

'Singing with a Disguise'- inners conversations and thoughts

REMEMBER: MIKA IS RUKIA AND KIKU IS HINAMORI

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!! I'll start replying to reviews instead of typing it out in the story. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of these songs.

**Chapter 7- Stuck**

"Oh my GAWD!! I'm so damn tired!" Hinamori exclaimed as she plopped onto her bed.

"At least we're back." Rukia said.

"Yeah so true…" Hinamori said dreamily as she dreamed of resting in the hot tub and getting a massage and sleeping until…

"WAIT! We have school tomorrow!!" Rukia blurted as if it just hit her like a rock.

"AUGH!! Nooooooooooooo!!" Hinamori wailed.

"Well I better go get ready and I think you should too Hinamori. I'm gonna get my revenge on you." Rukia sneakily said at the last part.

"Okay…wait what?!"

Rukia had already left with Hinamori thinking what surprise would be in store for her tomorrow.

…….The next day…….

_SPLASH!_

"AUGH!!" Hinamori screamed as she woke up.

"Get up!!" Rukia called out as she ran out of the door to not get into Hinamori's early morning crankiness wrath.

Hinamori groaned as she went to go pick out clothes. It looked sunny out so she decided on a pair of purple red and whitish beige plaid shorts and a dark purple t-shirt. She met Rukia downstairs. Both of them ate breakfast and left for school.

When Hinamori and Rukia arrived…

"Hi Ichigo and Shiro!" Hinamori said happily.

"Hey." Rukia said calmly.

"Hey shorties." Ichigo said while smirking. (he's only referring to Hinamori and Rukia. Toushiro is tall in this )

"Hey and it's Toushiro, Momo." Hitsugaya said coolly.

"Yeah yeah whatever, Ichigo come with me." And with that Rukia dragged Ichigo away.

"Well that was so weird." Hitsugaya said.

"Maybe they both like each other." Hinamori said while giggling.

A second later Hinamori stopped giggling because she realized that she was alone with Hitsugaya.

'Oh dammit! I'm stuck ALONE with him. Shit!!'

'_**This is your perfect chance!! TELL HIM!!'**_

'Hell NO!!'

"Yeah seems like it. I know Ichigo has mentioned it a few times….Hey are you ok?" Hitsugaya asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm just peachy!" Hinamori said blushing badly.

"Okay, let's go to class." Hitsugaya said as he walked with her since they had the same classes.

During class….

A note was tossed to Hinamori during class as she was daydreaming about going out with Hitsugaya. Hinamori was startled a bit and proceeded to open it. It read, "Hey Hinamori meet me after class by the janitor's closet on the second floor. – Hitsugaya". Hinamori was very excited. At the end of the class when the bell rang, Hinamori jumped out of her seat and ran out of the classroom to the second floor waiting for Hitsugaya by the janitor's closet. Hitsugaya came a bit later and waved to Hinamori.

"Hey what did you have to ask me?"

"Huh? I thought you had to tell me something?" Hinamori said confused.

"We've been tricked." Hitsugaya said.

All of the sudden, before they could move, two people came and shoved them into the closet locking them in.

"Shit!" Hitsugaya cursed.

"Augh!" Hinamori was caught off guard.

Hinamori fell ontop of Hitsugaya as Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around Hinamori and they both landed on the ground.

"Hey are you okay?" Hitsugaya whispered into her ear.

"Y-y-yeah." Hinamori answered stuttering and blushing from Hitsugaya holding her and whispering in her ear.

"Good." Hitsugaya said getting him and her up.

"Are we stuck in here?" Hinamori asked a little nervously.

"Yeah seems so, but we'll get out soon. Are you claustrophobic?"

"A bit." Hinamori said honestly.

"That's ok, I'll be here for you." Hitsugaya said smiling.

Outside of the closet….

"Haha yeah!" Rukia cheered.

She and Ichigo high fived and left with the key dangling in Rukia's fingers.


	9. confessions

Singing with a Disguise- talking/in songs its Momo singing

_Singing with a Disguise-_ Rukia singing/recaps, flashbacks

**Singing with a Disguise-** both singing

_**Singing with a Disguise**__-_ the inner

'Singing with a Disguise'- inners conversations and thoughts

**Hugs and Kisses to all my reviewers D oh yes HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!! ) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach **

* * *

**Chapter 8- confessions **

'OMFG I'm stuck with Hitsugaya…..dammit…' Hinamori screamed in her mind.

'_Ohhh my, soooo we're now in a cramped up janitor's closet with THE Hitsugaya Toushiro….hehehehehehe…'_

'Oh gawd not you, of all times now?!'

'_Of course! Remember, I am with you always.'_

'Maybe since you are me…'

'_Well yeah that too but anywho, you do know that right now is a good opportunity yanno to…'_

"AUGH SHUT UP!" Hinamori screamed out loud.

"Um Hinamori, I didn't even say anything." Hitsugaya said a bit alarmed since Hinamori just screamed shut up at him when he was silent.

"Oh! I'm sorry I was just um thinking then it just came out!" Hinamori said embarrassed.

"Oh ok…"

'See! Look at what you made me do in front of him?!'

'_Ooooh someone here finally has a crush….ohohohohohoho!'_

'You're weird…'

"Hey Hinamori, are you ok? You're making all these faces…"

"Oh yeah of course! I'm perfectly fine!"

'_Pfffft.'_

'Shut up.'

'_Fine.' _

"So uh Hitsugaya, how are you um doing?" Hinamori asked while stammering.

"Cramped up. You?" Hitsugaya responded

'_Stupid ass! You're in a freakin janitor's closet! And they call you a genius…' _

'Shut up.'**(a/n:Yes, Hitsugaya has an inner just like him LOL)**

"So um what are we going to do?" Hinamori asked.

"Do?" Hitsugaya asked.

'OMG that sounded so wrong.'

'_Maaan you sure want her. Hahahahahaha! This is hilarious!' _

'Shut the hell up!'

'_Someone's mad.'_

"We gotta find a way out." Hitsugaya proclaimed.

"Hitsugaya, how are we going to get a way out?"

"Go through a vent or bust open the door." Hitsugaya answered simply.

"There is none and the door of metal…"Hinamori said quietly.

"Oh…" Hitsugaya replied. **(a/n: ROFL there goes his pride! Man that is one deadly janitor's closet.)**

"Guess we'll just have to stay in here awhile!" Hinamori said feigning cheerfulness.

"Guess so." Hitsugaya mumbled.

Awkward silence…

"How come you were absent?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Um sick." Hinamori lied.

"You can't be sick on Saturday then come back to school on Monday then go out again for a few more days." Hitsugaya said sounding like a know-it-all.

"What can I say? I get sick at the weirdest times." Hinamori said nervously.

"Hinamori, you can tell me." Hitsugaya said leaning in close sounding concerned.

"Um well er….you see…I can't say so…." Hinamori said feeling pressured and was blushing from how close Hitsugaya was.

"Excuse me, but what are you two doing in the closet during classtime?" The janitor asked gruffly meaning the door was opened….

"We were locked in by some people." Hinamori answered getting up.

She and Hitsugaya left the closet heading to their class.

'Rukia…' Hinamori thought growling angrily at the thought.

Hinamori and Hitsugaya entered the classroom with the teacher looking very annoyed.

"Excuse me but you two are 20 minutes late."

"I'm very sorry but we got caught up in-"

"Save it. You both now have detention after school."

"But I have a conflict-"

"Sorry but you two are late and I cannot allow that permitted, please sit down now."

Hinamori and Hitsugaya went over to sit in their desks. Hinamori was really upset since she had to go rehearsal right after school and they were meeting up with some other musicians to discuss the tour coming up. She was fuming and her facial expression showed it.

A note flicked over at Hinamori. She growled in annoyance as she opened it quietly and stealthily. It read, "Sorry. ( -Rukia". She sighed annoyedly as she crumpled it quietly and stuffed it in her bag so she could pay attention and avoid getting into more trouble. **(a/n: btw this is the last class)**

Afterclass……..

Hinamori stomped out of the class literally. Then, she made a run for it when she was in the halls. Rukia chased after her friend, feeling guilty. Ichigo and Hitsugaya followed behind them.

"Hinamori, stop!!" Rukia called out getting a bit tired.

Hinamori continued running but she became tired and stopped at a park and walked in. She walked to this empty area with trees all over and a pathway to separate them like the parting of the Red Sea. Rukia followed her into the park and frantically began searching for her while wondering why she was so upset. Then she realized that they were going to be late for the rehearsal. She groaned and found Hinamori huddled sitting in a bench.

"Hinamori! I'm so sorry! I really shouldn't have done that. I just thought it would be okay but then you got so upset and I'm soo sorry!" Rukia cried out feeling very, very guilty at that moment.

"Why do we have to hide our real identities?!" Hinamori asked near hysterics.

"What?..." Rukia asked dumbfoundly.

Ichigo and Hitsugaya finally caught up with them but they were hiding behind a tree.

"Why can't we just say that we're Mika and Kiku?! Why the hell not?! It's so damn difficult!!" Hinamori screamed.

"Hinamori! Shhhhh! Someone could hear us!" Rukia said shocked.

"I don't care! It's just too much since now that I like Toushiro but I feel so bad not telling him. I don't understand why but it hurts so damn much." Hinamori said sitting there crying now.

"Hinamori it's ok. Sometimes I feel like that too. I guess that's why they told us not to like anyone huh?" Rukia said with a small smile.

"Hinamori…." Hitsugaya said slowly as he came out of behind the tree.

"Ah! Hitsugaya! Hi!" Rukia said faking a smile while covering up Hinamori.

"Hey, Kuchiki. Move please." Hitsugaya said coolly.

Ichigo decided to come into this too and grabbed Rukia and carried her off.

"Ichigo! Put me down!" Rukia yelled thrashing.

"Sorry, I can't." Ichigo said with a straight face.

"Ichigo, did you hear what we were talking about?" Rukia said getting anxious.

Ichigo didn't respond.

"Did you hear it, Ichigo Kurosaki?!" Rukia asked getting impatient.

"Yes." He said finally responding in a solemn tone.

Then Rukia began panicking.

"It's ok Rukia, your secret will always be safe with me." Ichigo said with a small smile as they arrived to an area with no around and a pond.

"Um Ichigo-" Rukia began but she was cut off.

"Who do you like?" Ichigo asked suddenly causing him to blush.

"Er….it's you." Rukia said in a whisper with her eyes downcast so Ichigo couldn't see her expression.

"Good." Ichigo said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Good?" Rukia asked in confusion.

"Yeah cuz," he paused while looking around, "I like you too." Then he kissed her on the lips.

Rukia looked shock for a second after the kiss then smiled.

"We need to get back to them." Rukia said suddenly like a rock hit her.

"Oh yeah, we'll just take our time while they sort their stuff out." Ichigo said while smirking.

"Huh?" Rukia asked puzzled.

"Yanno, Hitsugaya has a thing for her…."

"And Hinamori likes Hitsugaya a lot…" Rukia said finishing his thought with a grin.

"How about we spy on them?" Ichigo said while smirking and holding his arm out for her.

"Just thinking that too." Rukia said grinning and held his arm.

Ichigo and Rukia walked off to go spy on their dear friends.

* * *

me: our story is coming to an end!!!

hinamori: it's ending?!

me: yup one more chap i think and oh its CHRISTMAS TODAY!!! Happy Christmas!!!! D

hinamori: oh yea thank you! same to you! oh and you too shiro-chan!

hitsugaya: hn merry christmas.

rukia and ichigo: Merry CHristmas!!

me: hey present time!

rukia: oohhh chappies thanks ichigo!!

hinamori: aw shiro chan i love this iced flower!

hitsugaya: thx momo for the watermelon. -already ate one fourth of it-

ichigo: oi rukia! wats with the stuffed strawberry?!

me: sigh

rukia: your present are reviews

hitsugaya: if you get any...heh

hinamori: stop being mean shiro-chan!

ichigo: yea so review for this presentless author!

me: hmmph thx...anywho HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!! D


End file.
